Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to electronic systems and, more particularly, to monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC) and resonators.
Description of the Related Technology
Electronic devices can be fabricated as monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC). An MMIC die can be fabricated having an active circuit on one side of the die and a ground plane on an opposite side of the die. Some MMIC's can include resonators and oscillators. It can be desirable to improve the phase noise and to be able to adjust a center frequency of an oscillator.